


your name in salt, my love in marble

by ROSEWAR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dry Humping, Hallucinations, M/M, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSEWAR/pseuds/ROSEWAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren laughs like a kid drowning in puppy-love, face flushed and brows crinkled in mild embarrassment, and he wraps his arms around Levi's chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your name in salt, my love in marble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bodies in the orchard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009806) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



Eren wakes up, and Levi is right beside him, back bare and shoulders small. He looks frail when he's asleep like this, and it compels Eren to reach out for him, close his hand around the warmth of a shoulder, and cherish the life humming in Levi's body.  
  
  
six left. there are only six left, and it's raining down hard on them. blood has permeated into the ground at this point, making it look like the few soldiers remaining are wading in the river styx towards imminent suffering. eren is dreaming, awake but somehow dreaming, as he wades the river with his fellow humans.  
  
  
His mother looked absolutely horrified when he brought Levi over to introduce his parents to his mysterious boyfriend. Carla had been beside herself with joy during the coming day, but once she took a glance at Levi, she was akin to a volcano, bright red and unstoppable.  
  
Eren didn't bother listening to her words and began shouting back, hands balled into harmless fists of indignation, and what began with Eren's boyfriend looking like a thug had devolved into the two dredging up every wretched little time Eren had refused to listen to his mother, and all the consequences that followed.  
  
The shouting was unbearable. Levi and Grisha exchanged looks, and managed to become kindred spirits in a matter of moments.  
  
  
he's so many meters tall as he sleepwalks, and so very hot despite the torrential downpour. more die at his feet, but he looks down and levi is there. levi and hange and mikasa and armin. this really must be a dream, he thinks as a guttural roar erupts from somewhere and makes his whole body shake.  
  
this has to be a dream because there are only six left, six-- five now, and he's going to destroy the last of them, he's going to kill them all, and he can't believe it's within reach, his dream, his desire, his mother's beautiful face and his father's promise and everyone is counting on him so he has to annihilate them all, every last one.  
  
  
They shout themselves hoarse and end up crying while holding each other, Carla wiping her son's tears away from his red cheeks as she tells him she'll love him forever, she doesn't want him to get hurt. Eren is her most precious treasure.  
  
Eren says he knows, he knows, he didn't mean to shout, he just wanted her to give Levi a chance, Levi would never hurt him, they love each other.  
  
Meanwhile, Grisha had offered Levi something strong to drink, asked him of his academic pursuits, and the two shared a curt but thoughtful conversation about the nature of man; they were almost best friends by midnight.  
  
  
there won't be a trace of you sons of bitches left on this earth when i'm done.  
  
i'll fucking kill you all.  
  
i have to kill you all  
  
i have to kill  
  
i have to  
  
  
Eren's parents insist that the two stay overnight since Levi had something to drink and quite frankly, no one trusted Eren with handling Levi's immaculate (and not to mention, very expensive) car. With Carla's insistence, the two were holed up in Eren's childhood room.  
  
Levi is just drunk enough to not mind the fact he was crammed in a twin-sized racecar-themed bed with his young lover and demands sex in a low, secretive hum of a voice. Eren however, after a tearful conversation about a mother's endless love for her child, and with all the precious memories that went on in this little room flooding his mind, finds the notion to be horrifying and has to squirm away from Levi's wandering hands.  
  
We've done way more in worse places, Levi adds with a languid tone as he grabs Eren by the front of his boxers and leans up to kiss him with his whiskey-lips.  
  
Eren can't argue with that because the taste of alcohol on Levi's tongue is kind of gross but it's making him warm, and Eren loves warm things. It makes it easy to focus on Levi crawling on top of him, and all Eren can do is thumb Levi's hipbones in silent promise before shifting his hips upwards. The room is dark, but Eren can imagine Levi's eyes, bright blue and young and alive, fluttering in surprise and pleasure.

Eren shuts his eyes tight and gasps a soft little I love you when they rut and grind themselves to completion. Levi grimaces, tells Eren he's gross, and muffles the boy's laughter with his mouth.  
  
  
in the basement was a device that made titans lose their minds. most were infantile at best and had little to live for after so many decades of suffering, so they would either turn on themselves or turn on each other, resulting in a frenzy of limbs and anguished moaning that sounded like death's keening knell.  
  
no one thought anything of it when eren's only symptoms were headaches and long, long sleeps. he was just so tired, is what he said.  
  
there are three left, and eren starts screaming. his head hurts. he wants to kill.  
  
mikasa is crying, and armin is holding her back with horror on his face.  
  
  
Eren wakes up to Levi's sleeping face. He swears he'll never grow tired of the sight. He reaches out, hand curling around a cheek as if he'd never touched human skin before, and cherishes how warm Levi is. He's a living, breathing human being with dreams and a beating heart.  
  
  
all he can think about is killing, killing everything in his path, and he's never heard hange curse before, but there she is, hands clutching her head as if she were finally going mad, screaming up at the sky. he can't handle it levi, he's going to fucking kill you, stop, stop, stop, let him die.  
  
her words don't faze him, and eren hears levi's voice. it's a soft murmur, distant and unintelligible. eren imagines it's levi reminding everyone of the promise he made, the promise to kill eren should the time ever come.  
  
  
Eren's parents leave the house to them because Carla wants to make something fantastic for lunch and Grisha has a house call to attend to. Upon waking, Levi complains about the disgusting state of their clothes. After they change, Eren carries him down the stairs, Levi clinging to his front with his legs wrapped around the boy's waist, and into the kitchen, just because he wants to. Eren feels loved and invigorated, and the two share fruit and idle conversation for breakfast. Eren helps himself to Levi's strawberry-stained lips whenever his appetite gets the better of him, and ends up taking enough kisses to where Levi has to reach out, grab Eren by his hair (gently, with a tender want shown only to Eren) and pull him in for a long, lingering kiss.  
  
It's too early to be this damn excited, Levi chides him, eyes soft with sleepiness. Take it down a notch before we get caught.  
  
  
there is blood pouring from mikasa's stomach. she's on her knees, screaming, hysterical, tears and blood soaking into her as if she were becoming one with the river as she begs eren with all the life she has left. stop it eren, come back to us, you're still in there.  
  
i believe in you.  
  
please.  
  
  
Eren laughs like a kid drowning in puppy-love, face flushed and brows crinkled in mild embarrassment, and he wraps his arms around Levi's chest. Levi grunts in protest but has little choice but to hook his arms around Eren's shoulders and let himself be held, because deep down it's clear to the both of them that he loves it too. It's as clear as the morning sunlight that always shines in through the curtains when Eren awakens before Levi and watches him sleep. He's so happy, he loves Levi so much.  
  
  
hange is dragging mikasa away while armin stays behind, blades in hand. there are two left. eren runs towards armin, and levi screams at him too, tells him to stop and listen to his friends. eren won't stop because the only word on his tongue and the only thing he can taste are one and the same-- kill kill kill kill kill. he would rather keep dreaming.  
  
  
They end up bent over the kitchen table, clothes half on, Carla walking in and screaming at the top of her lungs. Eren is too embarrassed to fight back this time, while Levi abandons Eren to the lioness and heads back to Eren's boyhood room.  
  
I'm going back to sleep, he says before excusing himself. Eren doesn't know if he wants to drop dead or follow after Levi, retreating to safety and warmth.  
  
mikasa keeps trying to retch her way out of hange's grip and won't stop screaming now. eren's lost sight of armin, and levi is like a little mallard, whirling green against the grey backdrop of the sky.  
  
eren reaches for him  
  
closes his fist around him  
  
treasures how warm and alive he is dripping between his fingers, brings him to his mouth  
  
satisfies himself with levi's body; it's not the same as his other dreams but this will do for the time being since all he wants to do is kill. his heart feels so full and he doesn't know whether he wants to be awake or go back to dreaming because eren is the only one left and he still wants to kill something, anything. it's not enough to cause hurt, he wants to annihilate them.  
  
there are a few soldiers running off in the distance. hange said something about shutting it off, but it's far too late and eren decides he wants to dream forever.  
  
he hums in the warmth surrounding him, sighing softly as he closes his eyes and sleeps. levi and armin fade into steam along with his flesh and bone.  
  
  
Levi is half-asleep when Eren returns to his bed, and slips beneath the blanket to curl himself against Levi's small back like he's used to doing when it's just the two of them.  
  
I can't believe you just left me there, he whines half-heartedly, reaching up to palm Levi's shoulders.  
  
Levi scoffs, leaning back against the touch before yawning. Yeah, well, I can't believe you wanted to get busy at eight in the morning.  
  
Eren only laughs, hugging Levi and settling against him with a lazy smile. I'm just really happy for some reason.  
  
  
eren is trapped in the cold of white crystal when his dream ends, and the hardest part is trying to make sense of the passing world around him. hange visits sometimes, and will talk to him with a voice that's bittersweet. mikasa never comes, neither does anyone else other than hange, who never seems to know whether she's happy or angry. still, all he can think about when he's awake with his eyes closed is kill kill kill, what if they come back, he needs to kill something so they know never to come back-- so instead of thinking, he sleeps. eren sleeps for centuries, cold and awake but somehow dreaming, and he decided a long time ago that he never really did want to wake up.  
  
  
Levi reaches up, curls his hand around Eren's, and breathes softly.  
  
Go to sleep now, Eren, he says, quiet and calm. Eren nods in acquiescence, eyes sliding shut as he takes a deep breath, and relaxes for the first time in thousands of years.  
  
Everything is warm.

 


End file.
